Cupid's Arrival
by Mistrelia of the Ice
Summary: A beautiful sorceress becomes a new member of the castle staff during Merchant Week. Her magic and tarot has everyone falling in love, including an oblivious blacksmith. Jane/Jester, Pepper/Rake, Smithy/O.C.
1. Merchant Week

**_Hello! This is a story that came to me after watching all of the Jane and the Dragon episodes in one night. With luck I'll be updating every week._**

**Disclaimer: Mistrelia does not own Jane and the Dragon but if she did she would have continued it until they were all adults.**

* * *

_The night was pitch black, the light of the stars even shrouded by the shreds of clouds billowing by smoke that floated in the sky. Three horses and their riders surrounded a fourth cloaked rider whose horse was as dark as the sky. Pale hands rested on the bridle of the large beast, "There is no moon tonight."_

"_All the better to cover our tracks," spoke Sir Theodore._

"_I am weakest when there is no moon."_

"_We know," said one of the other knights._

"_We will join the other caravans by early morning," Sir Theodore said quickly, "By then we will be close to the kingdom."_

_The cloaked rider nodded, "Good."_

* * *

A seventeen year old girl wiped her brow, the practice dummy before her battered and torn in a few precise and would-be lethal blows. She ran a hand through her red hair which had grown longer over the years. Her lithe form circled the stationary object as she readied more blows.

"Jane!"

She turned to see a tall blue-clad young man running towards her, bells ringing from his unusual hat, "What is it Jester?"

He stopped abruptly in front of her, "The merchants are expected to arrive this afternoon," he noticed her heavy breathing and sword in hand, "Didn't you already train the day away yesterday?"

She put her sword in its sheath, "Just because Sir Theodore is gone doesn't mean I shall abandon my duties to laze the day away as Gunther has."

"Which is why you are the one I will place my money on to protect the castle," said Jester cheerfully.

Jane smiled as she began to walk, "Someone is in chipper spirits today."

Jester began to follow her, "Just excited about the newcomers to the village and castle for Merchant Week. Can you imagine all the foreign culture that is sure to arrive?"

Jane nodded half listening. She knew Jester hoped his parents were the 'new foreign culture' he kept going on about. Jane knew it was unlikely that they would arrive but hoped at least someone would bring news of their well-being.

After a few minutes Jane raised a hand to stop Jester, "Though I would love to continue our chat I'm afraid I cannot."

"Why can't we?" he asked. He then noticed the door to the ladies bathing chambers behind her, "Ahem, yes well we shall continue our chat later," he said giving a weak laugh.

She nodded, "I have to get ready for Sir Theodore's return. Once my duties are finished you can tell me all about the 'new exotic wonders.'"

"Right," he replied turning to leave, "Enjoy your bath."

* * *

As the morning ended the horns sounded throughout the castle. Jane sat atop one of the horses from the stable. She had respectfully asked Dragon to stay clear of the castle for a while as a giant fire breathing creature might make the new visitors nervous. She was surprised at just how many caravans paraded through the kingdom. Her father and a few of his apprentices stood at the gate taking role and inventory of everyone who came through. Some of the caravans stopped at houses to reacquaint with family while most went directly to the marketplace to set up shops. Knights on horses wound around the caravans to keep everything running smoothly while others, like Jane, stayed to the sides and only intervened when necessary or gave directions.

Jane loved when the merchants arrived. Each year around the same time they gained many new additions to their castle life. Though it was not an actual holiday, it was a time when new foods, spices, fabrics, and other valuables were intermixed with the old and new faces were welcomed. Though many would leave when the time came quite a few were known to stay, finding a home from all the traveling. Though she wanted to take it all in she noticed Sir Theodore was not amongst their ranks.

Jane allowed her horse to trot to a nearby knight, "Have you seen Sir Theodore?"

The man nodded, "He was to escort any nobles directly to the palace."

She nodded her thanks before heading towards the stables. She quickly hopped off her horse and handed the bridle to Smithy, "The turnout is much larger than last year."

"Is it?" he said leading the horse inside, "I've been saving up a few coins so I'd hoped it would be."

She nodded, "I will tell you more later but I have to get to the castle," she ran quickly, her feet moving her swiftly along. She was happy to note that by the time she reached the throne room her breath wasn't even labored.

The King and Queen sat on their thrones looking very regal. Sir Theodore stood on the King's side, his nerves alert but his expression as aloof as ever. He noticed Jane walk through the side door looking at him questioningly. Before them was a figure with a dark cloak covering their body and face. Sir Theodore nodded to Jane, allowing her to stand at the Queen's side, sword held down.

The King spoke, his demeanor looking somber yet he spoke with excitement, "You are the new sorceress I presume?"

Jane felt a jolt of surprise, _'Sorceress?'_

The figure held up a pale hand, her face looking to the setting sun. Jane was mildly shocked. No one held a hand to silence the Royal Family, yet this sorceress seemed to be waiting for something. After a few moments she curtsied, "I apologize, but my skills are best after the day has waned," she said her voice soft, "My strength rises with the moon, but my talents are strained after the new moon so you will have to excuse me."

"It is alright," said Queen Gwen, "The moon waxes anew tonight. You may show us what you can."

The sorceress curtsied before pulling her cloak off and throwing it in the air in one smooth motion. At that moment Jane was once again shocked. She was not much older than Jane herself, maybe off by one or two years. Her face was rapturous and fascinating. Long ebony hair framed a pale face devoid of color saved for pink lips, sapphire eyes, and long thick eyelashes. A black corset hugged her torso showing a bit of her flat, smooth stomach, with long sleeves that flared around her wrists. Around her hips was a long black skirt that stopped just below her knees. Black slippers covered her delicate feet. For a split second she looked like a statue come to life. She twirled and made a series of motions with her hands causing the cloak above her to spin and suddenly transform into two doves and a large black bird with a bright yellow beak that Jane could not name. The two doves then went limp and fell from the air, lading in the young woman's hands as handkerchiefs. The big black bird flew through one of the windows. She then twisted the pieces of cloth together to make a long white ribbon. At that moment the bird flew back in with a lizard wriggling in its talons. It released the reptile right above the Queen's head. Before they could blink she whipped the ribbon which wrapped around the lizard. In the same moment she tugged causing it to explode in a shower of little sparks that landed harmlessly around the King and Queen. The sorceress held out her arm to let the bird land as the lizard crawled from the hood of the cloak she was suddenly wearing to rest on her shoulder.

The King and Queen began to clap, "Bravo!" said the King, "You will make a fine addition to the castle, Lady Nadya."

She gave a curtsy making sure not to jostle the two animals, "We are delighted that you enjoyed the show."

The King stood clapped his hands together, "You simply must have a chamber in the west wing!"

For a moment Jane thought she saw something flash in Nadya's eyes, "You need not trouble yourself. I am but a servant, not a noble. I will feel welcome enough in the staff quarters."

"Humble as well," he said turning to his wife, "Come my dear, we have the festivities to attend to."

She stood and nodded, "Jane, I believe there is an empty room near your tower. Please escort Nadya and show her around."

"Yes Your Grace," she said bowing. She quickly stepped to the sorceress' side, "Follow me Nadya."

"Jane."

She stopped mid-stride, "Yes Sir Theodore?"

"Tomorrow I am to accompany the Royal Family into the village. Use the day to make sure Nadya is well settled."

"Yes Sir Theodore," she nodded before turning to Nadya, "Follow me."

The two walked from the throne room, "That is a beautiful bird."

Nadya smiled, "His name is Shandor. He is a black eagle."

"That is a rather unique name," said Jane confused.

"Shandor means 'Proud'," said Nadya, her laugh sounding like bells, "He is a handsome beast but is all too aware of it."

Jane nodded, "He is rather lovely. Even Sir Theodore's beloved falcon Trencher does not have feathers that shine so smoothly."

Shandor gave a great cry before soaring into the air. Jane lifted a hand to her mouth, "I hope I did not offend him."

Nadya lifted her hand to shade her eyes, "Actually, he's more showing off. He loves compliments."

"Oh," said Jane. She smiled at the little green lizard on Nadya's shoulder, "And who is this little fellow?"

Nadya put the small creature in her hands, "This is Petya. He and Shandor bicker often but they are my closest friends."

Petya had curled into a ball in Jane's hands. Nadya smiled, "He's a little shy at first but very brave. I have yet to see a bird he hasn't swatted with his tail, which is often the reason he and Shan fight, though Shan does his share of being rude by fighting for my attention. When I found him he looked like a little green scaly rock at first, hence the name, Petya."

Jane gently rubbed his back with her forefinger, "You remind me of a much smaller version of Dragon."

"Oh yes, I had forgotten there was a dragon that lived at this castle," said Nadya looking around.

Jane continued to pet Petya who had unfurled in her hand, "He doesn't exactly live at the castle. He lives in a cave in the mountain and is my best friend. I asked him to keep clear until the travelers were settled in. We didn't want them to be scared off."

They stopped in from of a room near the stairs by Jane's room, "It is not as fancy as the west wing but there is a fireplace."

She opened the door and was surprised to find a trunk already at the end of the bed as well as some extra luggage, "That's strange. This room hasn't been used in a long time."

Nadya grinned, "Being a sorceress can come in handy."

Jane laughed a little, "Well, it is getting late. I assume you want to get settled?"

She shook her head, "I'm more of a nocturnal person. If it's not too late for you could you escort me to the kitchens for the evening meal?"

"Of course."

* * *

Later that night Nadya watched Shandor fly silhouetted against the moon as he hunted. She enjoyed the cool night air as she sat on the edge of her window. Petya sat on her shoulder dozing.

"It is a shame that we could not meet more of Jane's friends. I guess the marketplace is now a siren's call for everyone. Ah well. Pepper is a sweet girl."

Petya made a strange little purring-type noise. Nadya laughed, "Sometimes I think you are more of a cat than a lizard. Besides, you're easy to win over. She gives you a piece of lettuce and you're putty in her hands."

The little creature snorted. Nadya smiled and scratched the top of his head, "Things here might not be so bad. Tomorrow's a new day, so we may as well sleep a little," she looked down to see Petya already fast asleep, "Lazy little beast," she swung her legs into the window and let out a melodic whistle before closing the shutters. She knew Shandor would be hunting for the night to get to know the area.

* * *

_**The names I used for this fic are gypsy because Nadya is in fact, a gypsy. I have always wanted to own a lizard and a black eagle unlike most kids who want a dog or cat. Someday I will have my Petya.**_

_**Review kindly!**_


	2. Be Our Guest

_**Yay! I said I might be able to upload every week but this chapter came early. Thank goodness for inspirational music.**_

**Disclaimer: Mistrelia does not own Jane and the Dragon. That wishing on a star rhyme lies...**

* * *

Jane ate slowly, enjoying the morning breeze. Her friends sat around her chattering about the events that happened yesterday.

"I managed to obtain some new ore," said Smithy, "There's a blacksmith in town that sells some fine metal that I can make into a new sword for you Jane."

"Thank you Smithy," said Jane with a sigh, "I have been longing for a new sword. I still have no idea how Gunther managed to snap mine clean in two."

"I still say we should send him to work for our enemies," Jester said with a grin, "With any luck he'll topple their castle in a few days."

Everyone let out a laugh, "Well as long as he leaves my garden alone," said Rake, "I found the most wonderful smelling caravan in the village. They had all these herbs and spices…"

"And peaches!" said Pepper carrying in a fresh load of pastries.

"What is this?" asked Jane.

"Rake brought me a whole load of peaches. They don't grow around here and Rake is interested in the peach tree that the people who sold them to us have. I will be serving these after dinner tonight and you are my taste testers," she said happily.

"What are these brown flecks across the top?" asked Jester surveying his pastry.

"Tree bark," Rake announced proudly.

Smithy began to cough a little around the bite he took, "Tree bark?"

Pepper laughed, "It's called cinnamon. It's actually quite tasty."

"These are delicious Pepper! All sorts of new things are becoming a part of the- oh my gosh!" Jane gasped, "I almost forgot! There is a new sorceress staying at the castle and I was supposed to be showing her around today. Oh, Sir Theodore is going to be so cross with me!" she quickly stood and ran.

"Wow, a sorceress," said Smithy through a bite of his pastry.

"I wonder why the King would want a sorceress when he already has a wizard?" said Rake quietly.

"Well it certainly seems something is afoot, and when something is afoot it is time to be on one's feet following," Jester said as he ran to catch up with Jane.

Jane leaned on her knees, _'I hate running after eating,' _she thought. Just as she lifted her hand to knock the door opened.

The young sorceress yawned, "You don't have to knock. I can sense your desire to see me."

"You can?" said Jane.

Nadya stretched her arms, "Well, not so much your 'desire' per say. I can tell when someone is looking for me and depending on their proximity and whether I've met them before is how I know them. Speaking of which, someone is looking for you and I."

Jester ran towards the two, "You are quite fast you know," he turned and bowed, "Hello, I am Jester the Court Fool."

She curtsied, "I am Nadya, the Court Sorceress. Looks like you and I are going to be seeing a lot more of each other."

He looked up, "We are?"

She grinned, "I am no ordinary sorceress. I am the new entertainment."

"Oh," he said, "Well it will be nice to work with you."

Nadya turned to Jane, "I know Sir Theodore asked you to show me around the castle but do you think it could wait till noon? I am a little busy perfecting some spells for tomorrow's show. Though you could be Petya's escort," she said before going back into the room.

Jester looked at her questioningly, "Petya?"

"Just wait," she smiled.

She brought back a little green ball, "He's stubborn about his sleep but I'm sure a trip to the kitchens will have him awake."

Suddenly he unfurled as if understanding what she said. Jane wondered if he did. His mistress was a sorceress after all. Jester had taken a liking to Petya, scratching his head, "Well aren't you a cute little thing."

Petya suddenly snapped his mouth shut on Jester's finger, causing him to yelp and involuntarily fling the little lizard. Jane quickly caught him.

"He bit me!" yelled Jester.

Nadya stifled a laugh, "He hates being called cute. He thinks he is a dragon."

"Sharp enough teeth," said Jester.

Jane set Petya on her shoulder, "To the kitchens to nurse your wound and feed a starving dragon!"

Jester followed, sucking on his finger and glaring at her shoulder.

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Well, hold still," said Pepper, wrapping a strip of cloth over Jester's finger.

"Does it look infected? For all I know that thing gave me rabies," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "Honestly Jester, it's just a cut...I mean," she said looking at the table where Petya sat eating a piece of cabbage, "not many people survive a bite from a beast so formidable. You're lucky to keep that finger," she said dramatically, rubbing the creature's head before attending to her stew.

"Formidable?" he said looking at the lizard who he swore had a look of smugness, "Wait till Dragon returns. Then you'll know what a real dragon looks like."

The creature snapped its jaws at Jester before resuming his meal. Jester looked at Jane, "Did you see that? He's antagonizing me!"

Jane laughed, "What I saw was Petya dislodging a piece of cabbage from his teeth. Now then," she picked up Petya and placed him on her shoulder, "You've dressed your wound and we have a guest to show around the castle."

"I thought guests weren't supposed to attack their hosts," he muttered but followed.

They walked outside the kitchens and Jane tilted her head a little to look at the lizard, "This is the garden where Rake works. He tends to the plants that feed the kingdom."

"Jane, you do know you're talking to a reptile?" said Jester.

She continued to survey the garden, "A knight keeps her word and we offered Petya a tour, so we are going through with it. It's just your wound talking."

He walked towards her, "I guess so and you are right, though I may not be a knight. We shall keep our words."

"Hello Jane, hello Jester," said Rake as he walked around watering the plants.

Jester held up a finger, "You forgot someone."

He looked up, "I did?"

"Meet Petya," said Jane gesturing to her shoulder, "He's the new sorceress' friend."

"Oh, hello Petya," Rake reached to pet him, "When will we get to meet the sorceress?"

"In the afternoon," said Jane, "For now we're showing Petya around the castle. She also brought a beautiful black eagle named Shandor. He's probably in the forest hunting."

"Alright," he smiled,wondering what the bird looked like, "I'll see you later Petya," he said scratching its scaly head. They watched Rake cut one of the roses from his garden and head towards the kitchen. The two stifled their laughs and quickly hurried along.

They showed Petya all around the castle, from the throne room to the falcon's roost where they found Shandor visiting amongst the other birds. By the time they returned to the training square it was well into the noon hours.

"And we're back to the beginning," said Jester.

Jane looked at Jester, "Where's Petya? Wasn't he on your hat?'

Suddenly a little green head popped out from under his hat. Jester smiled and picked him up, "I think he and I are starting to get along."

Jane held her hands out, "You're even starting to look like each other."

Jester attempted to frown but laughed. He handed Petya to Jane and for a moment their hands touched. They lingered for a moment and he felt his heart begin to race. Then the moment was over and Jane set Petya on her shoulder, "We should go get Nadya. She should be finished with practicing her magic by now."

Jester nodded, feeling a little self-conscious. Jane looked beautiful in the evening light. He quickly shook his head, _'What am I doing? I can't think about her like that. The last time I tried to compliment her she brushed it off as a rhyme.'_ He glanced sideways, the lowering sun glinting off her fiery locks. He smiled, _'At least I can admire her as my best friend.'_

Nadya's door opened before Jane could knock, "Hello. I trust Petya behaved for you?"

Jester tucked his finger into his fist, "He was a perfect guest."

Nadya put the little creature on her shoulder, "Now then, I can't wait to sample more of Pepper's delicious food. She is an excellent cook."

* * *

Nadya smiled as she walked quietly through the castle grounds. She smiled fondly at her sleeping friend, "Well done, Petya. You are a wonderful little friend."

The little creature opened its eyes and made a small 'purr' noise.

She grinned, "Are you sure you aren't a cat?"

He snorted.

Nadya stretched her arms, "With a newcomer they never would have shown me the passageways and rooms they showed you," _'Thankfully, I can see what you see,'_ she thought to herself. She had learned the layout of the castle, as well as the staff and those she could and couldn't trust all in less than a day. She was right to befriend the female knight and the Jester quickly. For a moment she felt a pang of guilt but it was quickly smothered, _'It is thanks to my talents that I now know I can trust them, so all is well.'_

"Today was a success. It is nice to know the people here are trusting and at least honest, right Petya?... Petya?" she looked around. Petya was not on her shoulder, nor in the hood of her cloak. She quickly retraced her steps, "Petya?" she called again. She stopped and closed her eyes. The moment she closed them a new sight came to her. She was somewhere warm, the earth dry and cracked by a large fire.

"The blacksmith's quarters," she said aloud. She quickly hurried to where the fire was burning and saw someone she had yet to meet. _'This must be the one they call Smithy,'_ she thought remembering how at the evening meal they mentioned one of their friends with Sir Theodore in the village looking for new material for armor. He had yet to notice her presence, her black cloak keeping her out of view. She walked slowly so she could survey him. His hair was blonde, looking lighter due to his tan face,_ 'probably because of all the fire he faces,'_ she thought. He lifted a few logs to toss into the fire and noticed Petya attempting to scuttle away. He quickly grabbed him, making Nadya quicken her pace. She had no idea who this 'Smithy' was but the gods-be-damned before she let anyone hurt her Petya.

She saw him turn towards the fire and cried out, "Stop!"

He quickly turned and stood. She stopped for a moment, surprised to find he was a full head taller than her. She felt relieved to see Petya wriggle in his hands but the relief quickly turned to anger, "What were you going to do to that poor creature?"

He stared at her with honest surprise, "I was going to see if he wanted a piece of jerky."

She watched his hands open and saw Petya nibbling on a piece of dried meat. Relief once again flooded through her, "Oh, Petya, don't scare me like that," she said picking up the lizard and cuddling him.

Smithy walked around her to look at him, "Is it yours?"

She cupped the reptile in her hands and frowned, "He's one of my best friends but I do not own him."

He looked at her serious expression, "I promise you, I meant it no harm. I actually find lizards kind of interesting. What did you call it?"

"HIS name is Petya," she emphasized while putting him on her shoulder, "and promise me you will never attempt to hurt him," she said pointing a finger at Smithy.

He put a hand over his heart, "I swear to you, I do not hurt animals. I myself have a best friend who is an animal. Her name is Pig."

"Oh?" she said curiously, "What is she?"

He smiled, "A pig."

Nadya fought against her smile but failed, "I also have a friend who is a black eagle named Shandor."

He shrugged, "Pig is my only animal friend, other than Jester."

Nadya definitely could not fight the laugh that bubbled from her lips. He had stood in front of her, the fire to her back causing her face to be shrouded by her hood but his face was clear. It let her know he was as trusting as the others to not necessarily need to see the face of the one he was talking to. She noticed his eyes were a stormy gray color.

He cleared his throat, "And who might you be?"

She pulled back her hood, allowing her ebony tresses to fall free in the breeze, "I am the new sorceress, Lady Nadya."

Smithy felt a shock run through his nerves. He had never been used to talking so smoothly with women as he'd seen Gunther do. Jane was easy because she was so matter-of-fact and Pepper reminded him of his mother, not that he would tell her. The woman before him, however, was almost ethereal in the sliver of light the waxing moon afforded.

She tilted her head, "I have offered you my name. It is custom for you to do the same."

He cleared his throat, his voice coming out rough, "I am called Smithy."

A pretty smile formed on her lips, "You say you are called Smithy but I assume that is not your real name. Maybe one day I will learn it."

He nodded and forced himself to speak, "It is not a secret. My name is Jethro, though most people call me Smithy because I am the blacksmith."

"Jethro," she said, testing the word, "I like it. May I call you Jethro?"

He looked down, feeling a little shy, "If you wish, you may," _'What is wrong with me?'_ he thought.

"Well, Jethro, what are you doing up this late?"

He gestured towards saddlebags full of raw materials, "I need to work on them to make a sword for Jane. She needs a new one."

Nadya clapped her hands together, "I have always wanted to see how swords and shields are brought to life. Can I watch?"

He rubbed his neck, "Well, I am going to be up for a long time."

She grinned, "Good thing I'm nocturnal of sorts," she pulled off her cloak, the heat of the furnace making her warm, "Consider me your assistant tonight."

Smithy felt his face grow warm at the flat expanse of her belly that was revealed by her choice of attire. It grew warmer still as she bent to place the sleeping Petya on the folded up satin cloak. He looked around for the shield he was working on yesterday. He needed to take his confused nerves out on something while the fire grew hot enough.

Nadya smiled and rubbed her hands together, "Let's get started!"

* * *

_**I know things are going slow but they'll be picking up again the next chapter. I actually have Nadya's cloak, though mine's not made of satin. I hope to have one just like it someday, though. **_

_**Uh-oh, poor Smithy. I figured he would be the type of guy to enjoy his work and everyday life at a slow pace instead of seeking out some beautiful stranger, so he wouldn't understand his feelings as well as others. However, it looks like one found him ^-^**_

_**Favorite and Review :)**_


	3. Artwork and Mystery Feet

_**Hi there! Welcome to the third installment of Cupid's Arrival! I'm sure the title of this chapter seems unusual. It won't be after you stop reading my ramblings and get to the damn chapter already :D I'm warning you know, this chapter's long. I went at it like a mad woman.**_

**Disclaimer: Mistrelia of the Ice does not own JATD and if you think I do then you're out of your mind. Who the hell ends this series with only 26 episodes and isn't seriously drunk or high as my kite that's been stuck in a tree in the park for four weeks because the fire department keeps saying 'they'll get to it' and...nevermind. Just read.**

* * *

"…right, Smithy? Smithy"

A hand jostled Smithy, snapping him out of his stupor, "Yes?"

"You almost fell into your porridge," said Rake.

"Is something the matter?" asked Jane.

He looked around, his friends all staring at him, he stirred his porridge before taking a bite, "I am fine, just tired."

"Speaking of tired, has Nadya slept in again?" asked Jester.

Jane frowned curiously, "Actually, I went to see her this morning and she didn't answer."

"Are you talking about Nadya?" questioned Pepper as she ladled more porridge into their bowls, "She said she was up all night and asked me to look after Petya," sure enough, sitting on her shoulder was the little green lizard eating some form of vegetable, "She wanted to sleep before her performance for the King and Queen but didn't want the poor dear cooped up in her room."

Petya snuggled into the crook of Pepper's neck, causing her to giggle as she walked.

Rake looked after her and sighed. Jester grinned, "Ah, to be jealous of a reptile. What has the world come to, eh Rake?"

Rake blushed, "W-what?"

Jane punched Jester in the arm, "Ow! Why is everyone hurting me?"

She crossed her arms, "Be a little considerate. Rake really cares about Pepper."

"I um…"

"Well yes, but that doesn't mean you have to hit me," he said rubbing his arm, "I didn't tease him about the flower he gave her yesterday, after all."

"Y-you saw that?!"

"Well, at least you're making progress," Jane shrugged, "But I still think you should be nicer to Rake about it. He can't help his shyness."

"Well I-"

"Oh, he can take a jest, Right Rake?"

They both turned to see Rake lying his very red face on the table, "Smithy, do you have a sword or blunt object I could borrow?"

"Speaking of swords, I finished yours last night Jane," said Smithy.

"I guess I have become invisible and mute," he muttered to himself.

Jane observed him, "Is that why you are so tired? You did not have to finish it so quickly."

"It's alright; after all you need a sword."

"Oh, since you were up so late did you get to meet Nadya? She seems to be more of a night person," said Jester.

Smithy felt the nerves he tried to ignore flare up again, "Oh, well yes I did."

"She certainly is unusual," said Pepper as she returned to refill their cups with milk, "but in a good way," she noticed Rake lying on the table, "Rake, are you alright? You look a little red."

"No, I'm fine down here," he said quietly. He then spotted a repaired cut on one of Smithy's gloves, "Did something happen?" he asked looking at the blacksmith.

"It's fine," said Smithy quickly busying himself with his food.

Once they had all returned to their stations, Smithy had observed the cut again.

"_Be careful!" said Nadya watching him pour the hot liquid metal into the stone mold._

"_It's alright," he had said, his nerves abating him. Working at his trade always made him feel at ease. Nadya was an interesting person and he noticed it wasn't as hard as he thought to talk to her, "My gloves are made of special material that protects me from the heat."_

_After the metal cooled and formed he began to pound it into shape. One of the sides of the blade had formed a little quickly and sliced the skin on one of his fingers. He quickly pulled off his glove, "Get me one of the clean cloths, please."_

_Nadya took his hand into hers and examined the cut, "I think I can fix this."_

_To his amazement and shock Nadya had begun to suck the side of his finger. His blood filled his face and roared in his ears as he felt her soft tongue lick the cut. She then took his finger from her mouth and wiped it with her sleeve, "All better!"_

_He looked at his finger. The skin was repaired leaving a white scar, "How did you do that?" his curiosity keeping the embarrassment from his voice._

_She shrugged, "A long time ago a friend of mine had been bitten by a snake. I had sucked the poison out of his arm and by then I was practicing healing spells. I've found I could mix the spell into my saliva and repair the torn skin. I can only do it for small cuts though. It takes a lot of power to heal any big injuries and I can only make potions for those."_

_He flexed his hand, "Well, thank you. This will allow me to work efficiently."_

_She smiled, "You're welcome."_

A light blush formed as he remembered. He had made progress until the moment she…repaired his finger. Then he found himself mute again until they parted ways when the first rays of dawn began to show.

He sighed and shook his fist, "Pig, what has happened to me?"

Pig snorted, eyeing the turnips in Rake's wheelbarrow as he strode by.

He shook his head, "You are of no help when you have turnips on the mind."

* * *

Jane swung her wooden sword, the edges slamming into the side of the practice dummy.

"How fitting. A play sword becomes you, Jane."

She gritted her teeth, "That is because someone broke my real sword, and you have a wooden sword too Gunther."

Gunther approached her holding his wooden sword, "Yes, but I am fit to hold a real sword. You should leave the fighting to men."

She turned to face him, "Seven years since I started my training and I have completed every one of my assigned tasks. Can you admit the same?"

He frowned and quickly parried her blow, "I am a much stronger knight than you."

She swung again, "And I am much braver."

They continued to fight as the sun's rays began to set.

"Feeling tired yet?" he smirked.

Jane quickly used a move Jester had taught her. It was a dance move but he had accidentally used it too close to her, thus giving her a new fighting move. She ducked and swung one leg under both of his feet, making him land painfully on the ground. She then spun around, stood, and pointed her sword tip to Gunther's throat, "Feeling tired yet?" she mimicked.

Gunther pushed her sword out of the way and stood, "You got lucky."

"Actually, Jester showed me that move, so you were bested by a fool as well."

Gunther opened his mouth to retort but a feminine voice yelled, "Jane?"

Jane raised an eyebrow, "Gunther?" she said confused.

He frowned, "That wasn't me. Do I sound girly to you?"

Jane chose not to answer and listened, "Jane!" She saw Nadya walk through one of the stone arches. Nadya then spotted her and ran towards her quickly, "I have been looking for you."

"I thought you could always find me?" said Jane.

Nadya shook her head, "I can tell when someone is looking for _me_ but I do not know where you are when you are not."

"Oh."

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said Gunther as he eyed Nadya, "Who might you be?"

Nadya felt her eyes narrow. Suddenly they developed into a coy smile and she gave a discreet wink to Jane, "I am Lady Nadya, the new Sorceress of The Court. Who are you, Sir Knight?"

Gunther puffed his chest, "I am Sir Gunther," he took her hand and raised it to his lips, "but you, Fair Maiden, may call me the man of your dreams."

Jane felt herself about to dry heave as Nadya fluttered her eyelashes, "Why, aren't you a wonderful gentleman," she said putting her hand to her forehead for added measure.

He grinned, feeling very pleased with himself. However, for him the next minute was a blur. In one fluid motion she performed Jane's previous move sending Gunther to the ground. She quickly turned and grabbed Jane's wooden sword, putting the tip to his throat as she had, "Fool you once, shame on us. Fool you twice, shame on you."

Jane smiled, "Now you were bested by two women and a fool."

Gunther shoved the sword and stood, grumbling to himself as he walked away.

Nadya grinned, "Hope your pride isn't as bruised as your ass!"

Jane raised an eyebrow at her but began to smile, "I think you two are going to get along swimmingly."

Nadya pretended to swoon, "I just couldn't help myself. He is such a wonderful gentleman."

They both laughed unaware that they were being watched. Smithy had begun to walk to the forge when he saw Nadya. He hesitated, feeling surprisingly self-conscious. It was then he noticed Nadya talking to Jane and Gunther. Before he took another step, however, Gunther had kissed her hand. He was shocked to see Nadya smiling and enjoying his company. For a moment he felt a surge of anger, which confused him. In the next moment she had Gunther on his back, sword in hand. As Gunther walked away he had hear her call out, "Hope your pride isn't as bruised as your ass!"

He found himself laughing and smiling. He made his way to the forge and noticed the sword he made for Jane was gone. He quickly looked around but it was nowhere. He got on his hands and knees to see if it dropped onto the ground.

"Jethro?"

He attempted to lift his head but slammed it on the table. He rolled back attempting to sit but had gotten his backside too close to the fire. One of the sparks landed on a washcloth in his back pocket.

"Smithy, your pants!" said Jane.

Smithy quickly stood and began to pat himself down, "Shit!" he yelled involuntarily. He was against swearing in front of women but felt he had to make an exception.

Nadya grabbed a bucket full of water by Pig's wheel and threw its contents at Smithy.

They had caused enough commotion to gain Jester's attention. He had run over to them the moment he saw the fire and heard Smithy yell, "What happened?"

Jane turned her head, "Um…Smithy?"

Jester leaned around her, "You might want to find a new set of trousers…preferably an intact pair."

Smithy turned, "I-I…" for once he was at a loss.

Nadya began to giggle, furthering his shame, "I'm sorry Jethro. I just wanted to tell you I am doing my performance in the throne room and the King invited everyone to see."

Smithy felt as if his face were engulfed in flames, "I shall…try to make it."

She attempted to stifle her giggles but failed, "T-take your time,"

Jester turned to the girls, "You ladies go on ahead. We'll be there shortly."

Jane hurried Nadya away, understanding Smithy's embarrassment.

"So," Jester said turning around, "What happened?"

Smithy was careful to keep his leather apron in front of him as he pulled off his pants, "They surprised me."

"Oh come now," he said, "Every All Fool's Day Jane and I have never been able to surprise you once and you expect me to believe they did by accident?"

He pulled on his second pair, "Well, Nadya walks quietly."

Jester looked at him momentarily confused before a grin split his face in two, "Ohhh, I understand now."

Smithy finished putting his shoes back on, "Understand what?"

Jester continued to grin, "I never thought I'd see the day but it finally happened. I was actually beginning to worry about you for a while there."

"Worry about what? What are you talking about?" he said folding up his burnt pants.

He shook his head, "Good Lord, another Rake in the making. Let me say this slowly. You. Adore. Nadya. I've never seen you behave that way before. In fact, I actually told Jane I could see you on fire and you'd be perfectly okay about it. Guess I was wrong…"

"I do not adore her, I just met her. Now let's get to the throne room before she begins."

Jester shook his head, "Am I the only one who- wait a minute, did she call you Jethro? Smithy!" he yelled following the blacksmith.

* * *

The castle staff was assembled in the throne room, as well as the visiting nobles. The staff stayed to the edges of the room as the nobles sat at the long tables. Princess Lavinia looked excited and was beautifully dressed in a long blue gown. Prince Cuthbert was dressed in green clothing similar to his father, his eyes on the sorceress.

Nadya bowed in front of the Royal Family and suddenly threw off her cloak repeating the first performance but instead was wearing a white dress with see-through lace around her stomach and covering her arms. The dress was high enough to reveal her small white slippers. Nadya twirled and threw nine thin objects in the air which vanished in a puff of smoke. Colorful ashes piled into one of her hands and burned, worrying everyone. Suddenly her hands let off a multitude of colors of smoke. She spoke in a beautiful, sensuous voice, "I thought I could start off with a story."

She began to sway, her hands moving in perfect motions, the smoke forming into shapes before their eyes, "Once upon a time, in a land far away, the barrier between this world and the magickal world was very thin. A village lay close to this barrier," the smoke began to form a simple village in a beautiful valley. Near the village was a lush green forest where the light of the sun was unable to reach the ground.

Nadya began to dance, "The people did not require much but were very superstitious of the forest. However, the land was perfect for farming and always produced a rich harvest."

Some of the nobles and staff closed their eyes, believing they could smell the earth and vegetables while others dared not blink, for fear of missing the images.

She continued, her voice slow and peaceful, "To their horror, a child went missing. After years of peace between their people, they suspected the beasts of the forests were the only ones capable of the crime," the scene shifted, the village was gone and the shape of a man appeared, a few trees surrounding him, "Hoping to catch the creature, a kind and brave man set a trap in the woods. Instead, he had caught a lovely water nymph that had developed a curiosity about the strange people," the shape of a beautiful woman appeared, her leg caught.

She twirled and leapt, "Her beauty was so great that he had proclaimed his love to her on the spot. He had taken her to live with him and to nurse her leg, injured due to his trap. Over time, the maiden renounced her immortality and chose to stay with him," her voice began to speed up; "It seemed they would live happily together, but not all was peaceful. As her belly grew round with child, one of the maidens of the village discovered his love and grew jealous, for the man was very handsome but claimed to stay a hermit forever. She ran to tell his secret to the people and they all rose against the couple. That night, the people gathered their weapons to storm the house of the lovers whose baby had been born as well. The mother had given the baby to her husband, telling him to return her to the forest where she belonged. He ran and placed the baby by the very tree where they met. He knew others like her would take care of their child, so he returned to accept his fate with a light heart. He and his love were burned together, hands clasped and hearts as one."

As her tale ended she threw the last of the ashes into the air, smoke billowing around them to reveal the outline of a maiden running, "Their child was never found, but she is believed to be still living, roaming the world and bringing the hearts of true love together and protecting love already bloomed. She is ever waiting in the forest, helping to prevent the very fate her parents suffered, so when you see the leaves rustle or feel a comforting breeze caress your face, know she will always be there to protect your love and heart."

Nadya finished her story with a deep curtsy. The crowd began to clap, some with tears in their eyes.

She finished the rest of her show with a few tricks and dances, as well as wrapping Petya in a cloth from which she brandished a sword that Smithy thought looked very familiar.

* * *

Nadya rested her elbow on the table and her head heavily on her hand. She had changed back into her black gypsy attire.

"Your show was fantastic!" said Pepper as she passed out the plates for their meal of fish.

Nadya raised her head, "Thank you Pepper."

"How were you able to make those shapes out of smoke?" asked Rake.

"More interestingly, how were your hands not on fire?" Jane said excitedly.

"The real question is how did you even burn those cards?" Jester questioned, "I know a few tricks but nothing that elaborate."

Pepper put her hands together, "I loved the story. It would be wonderful to believe there is a savior of love out there, helping all those who needed her."

Smithy was about to bring up the sword in her routine but noticed she seemed to have difficulty staying awake, let alone answer everyone's questions. He kept silent and waited to question her later.

Once they had eaten and everyone said their 'goodnights' Smithy had stayed behind to talk to Nadya. Before he could say anything she quickly asked Jane to stay behind.

"What is it?"

She pulled the sword from her cloak, "Smithy finished making this for you. I borrowed it for my routine."

"Oh, it's lovely!"

Smithy wondered how since the sword was no different than any other he made but noticed the detail. Engraved into the side of the blade was a dragon with flames coming from its mouth and weaving to the tip.

Nadya bowed, "I shall keep you from your bed no longer. That is all I wanted to tell you."

Jane nodded, "Thank you, and thank you as well Smithy."

After Jane had left Nadya turned to Smithy, "I'm sorry about…earlier today. I should have told you I'd taken the blade. "

Smithy rubbed his neck, "It is alright. Besides, you managed to turn it into a beautiful piece of art."

Her smile grew, "It was already beautiful, I simply added detail."

He felt himself blush and Jester's words rang in his head, "I guess I'll let you rest. You seemed tired after your performance."

She shook her head, "I'm not so tired anymore. If you are not tired I could teach you how to engrave swords and shields."

"You did not do that by magic?"

She laughed, "Any skill I do by magic I make sure I learn by hand first. I never know what will happen so I make sure my skills are always with me, even if my abilities are not."

"That is a good philosophy," said Smithy, "I would be honored for you to teach me."

* * *

"See?" said Jester lying in the shadows of the bushes, "I told you! She was also calling him Jethro earlier."

Jane, lying next to him, rolled her eyes, "That _is_ his name. 'Smithy' is just a nickname after all."

"I'm telling you, there is something going on, and I intend to find out what it is!" he quietly exclaimed.

Jane smiled and whispered, "Since when do you know so much about love?"

"Well, since I…" he trailed off. He looked down and spoke quietly, "Since I have been studying poetry."

Jane raised her eyebrows, "Saw some pretty thing in the village?"

Jester shook his head, "N-no, I just-"

"Is that her?"

Jane quickly scooted closer to Jester and put her hand over his mouth. Through the bushes they could see two pairs of feet, "Yes, she is the one. Her abilities are outstanding and I must have the best of everything."

"She is rather beautiful and will make a fine prize."

"I shall pay you half tonight and full price when she is delivered."

"You had better pay me double. She is the new favorite and delivering her will be no easy task."

The two parted ways and Jane knit her brows together, _'A fine prize delivered? Who were those two?"_

She felt a warm pair of lips press against her hand and quickly withdrew it, "Sorry Jester."

He blushed, "It's alright. I figured it was better than licking your hand."

Jane gave him a smile then frowned, "We have to figure out whom that was. Did you recognize their voices?"

Jester shook his head, "They were speaking too low. I don't like this Jane, someone is after Nadya."

Jane pulled herself up and surveyed the grounds. She saw no one except Nadya and Smithy, tracing patterns in a new shield. She helped Jester up and whispered, "I think one of them went towards the gardens. I'm going to follow."

"Shouldn't we alert the castle?"

She shook her head, "No, the staff and the other knights are exhausted due to merchant week. We'll just have to solve this problem ourselves."

"Well, what about warning Nadya?"

She turned as the sound of the sorceress' laugh echoed softy, "Let's wait till tomorrow. I saw how worn out her performance made her and she needs a good few laughs."

Jester grinned, "I never thought I would hear the day where _Smithy_ is the go-to for laughs."

Jane smiled, "I have to go check the gardens and you should check the main gate."

He saluted, "Leave it to me, Fair Beanstalk."

* * *

_**Uh, oh. Seems like everything isn't all fun and games anymore. Who were the two mystery people and what's happening with the various couples? More importantly, why is there a moth in my bedroom?**_

_**Stay tuned for the answers in the next chapter.**_

_**Fav and Review~**_


End file.
